


Brother's Game

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Romona's night with her girlfriends takes a dark turn, as her brothers force them into a perverted game of Russian Roulette.





	Brother's Game

Romona spat out her drink as her brothers emerged from the hall with guns. 

Her friends had joined her that evening for their monthly Harry Potter marathon. Victoria, or Tori, laid on the couch, her bare feet in Sarah's lap. Rachel sat on the floor, twirling strands of black hair around her middle finger. Romona sat in a beanbag chair; her girlfriend, Sapphire, laid between her breasts. Romona caressed her pink hair, while Sapphire rubbed her exposed stomach. Lynn popped in Half-Blood Prince, and took her seat next to Rachel, when Andrew walked. In one hand, he clutched a Glock, while a Pentax camcorder dangled from the other. Taylor followed with dad's Nagant revolver.

Tori turned as the Glock brushed against the back of her head. Her eyes widened as Andrew pressed the gun against her forehead and pulled the trigger.

Thunder filled the room. Crimson tainted Tori's silvery hair, blood spraying from the back of her head. She tumbled from the sofa, thudding to the floor. Tori's body twitched as she gazed at the ceiling. A damp spot appeared in the crotch of her denim shorts, spreading out, soaking into the carpet between her legs.

A chorus of screams rattled the living room. Sarah leapt over the arm of the couch, Rachel kneeled over Tori's body. Lynn clutched the side of her head, tears streaming down her face. Romona clutched Sapphire.

"Shut up!" Andrew fired into the television, until the girls stopped screaming. "Everyone knows the books are better, anyways."

Taylor plopped down in Tori's vacant seat, and pulled a box of ammunition from his pocket. He shoved a single round into the revolver, spinning the chamber.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Romona asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well, sis, if you'd just shut the fuck up for a minute, we'll get to that. If you were as smart as you think you are, you'd have figured it out by now. I guess that expensive university you go to doesn't teach worth a fuck."

"You're fucking crazy!"

Andrew snorted.

"You and your skanky friends are all going to play a little game of Russian Roulette." Taylor pulled out his phone, fidgeting with it for a few seconds, before setting it down on his lap. "Now, one at a time, you girls are going to rub your pussies for us. Every sixty seconds, I'm going to pull the trigger. The game ends when you cum, or catch a bullet."

Romona gagged as her lunch tried to come back up. Sarah vomited behind the couch.

"Fuck! That's disgusting!" Andrew gagged into his fist.

"It's going to be okay." Lynn patted Sarah's head.

"What if we refuse to play your game? What if we don't masturbate for you?" Rachel asked.

"Well," Taylor twirled his goatee around his index, "we're still going to point the gun at you every sixty seconds. Since you're not going to cum, I'll just keep pulling the trigger until we hit the bullet."

"The way we see it, you can either rub your pussies for a chance to live, or you can sit there and die."

"You mean, you'll just let us go if we win? You think we won't call the cops on you sick fuckers once we're out?" Lynn wiped tears from her cheeks.

Taylor smirked. "We're sure you will. We don't care, right Andy?"

Andrew nodded. "We fully expect to be dead or in jail by this time tomorrow. At least we'll have a good time tonight."

Rachel turned to the door.

"I wouldn't think about that if I was you." Andrew brandished the Glock. 

"Unless you can outrun a bullet, you'll be shot in the leg, and tortured."

"We'll nail you to the ceiling and slice open your belly. Imagine, dying with your guts dangling over the table."

"Now," Taylor poked Rachel's right breast, "you can go first. Lift that skirt and start rubbing."

Andrew turned on the camcorder.

"Please don't do this!"

Taylor tapped his phone. "Time starts now!"

Rachel groaned as she lifted her miniskirt. "Please stop!" She reached into her panties, and started rubbing.

"That's a good little slut! Rub that twat like your life depends on it. Spread your legs a little."

Rachel opened her legs. Taylor pointed the gun at her crotch.

"Oh my God, you're going to shoot my pussy?"

"We'll see."

Rachel screamed when Taylor's phone buzzed. He smiled, and pulled the trigger. A click resonated through the house. Rachel shivered, as he moved the gun to her stomach. He lifted her shirt with the gun, and pressed the barrel against the center of her belly.

Her chest rose and fell. Airy moans seeped from her lips. Rachel's hips moved with her arm. Her movements sped up as the seconds passed. She jumped, as the phone once again buzzed.

A boom rattled the living room. Rachel doubled-over, clutching her stomach as blood poured through her fingers. A long groan emanated from her lips as she collapsed into Tori's crotch.

Lynn and Sarah screamed. Romona, trembling, gripped Sapphire; who, sobbing, dug her face into Romona's cleavage.

"Your turn!" Andrew grabbed Lynn's arm. Lynn screamed as she stumbled over Rachel. Rachel grunted when Lynn's boot sunk into her stomach.

"Please! I-I have a son at home … Aaron looks up to you, like an uncle."

Andrew forced Lynn to the floor. "We don't fucking care."

Taylor loaded another bullet into the chamber, and tapped his phone. "Start!"

Lynn sobbed as her fingers dipped into her workout shorts. "Just let us go!"

Taylor pressed the gun against her right breast, digging into her flesh until she whimpered. Lynn moaned as her fingers dug into her womanhood.

The phone buzzed. Taylor slowly pulled the trigger, Lynn whined. Click! Lynn exhaled, and continued fondling her crotch.

Taylor shifted the gun to her left tit. Another minute passed. The phone buzzed, and another click echoed through the living room. Piss soaked through Lynn's shorts, pooling around her legs. 

Taylor pulled her collar down, and squeezed the gun between her tits.

Lynn buried her fist. Her chest heaved, increasing in speed. She seemed on the cusp, when the phone buzzed again.

Bang! A hole erupted through the back of her shirt, spewing pulverized chunks of her heart across the living room. The surviving women sobbed as Lynn fell back; twitching, glazed eyes staring off into the abyss.

"Sarah!" The brothers shouted. The black girl screamed as Andrew gripped her shirt and pulled her over the couch. Her face contorted as he kissed her lips, before shoving her onto the floor.

Sarah landed on Rachel, and tumbled onto her back, her legs spread. The guys grinned as they looked down her skirt.

"I love it when they don't wear panties."

Taylor loaded the gun, and restarted the timer. "Stay like that, and start fapping."

Sarah thrust two fingers into her pussy. Her right index caressed her clit. She moaned, as Taylor pressed the gun against her stomach. She sighed when the gun clicked. He aimed at her throat. Sarah howled, as the phone buzzed a second time. She squealed as he pulled the trigger.

It hit another empty chamber. Sarah gasped, and clenched her thighs, as fluid erupted from her cunt. Her chest heaved. She held her fingers, dripping with her orgasm, in front of her face.

"Good job!" Taylor shouted, as Sarah sucked her cunt juices from her fingers.

Andrew patted her on the shoulder. "You get to live. Now, go wait in the corner."

"I-I thought you'd let us go if we won!"

"We will. But, not until the game is over. Can't go and have the cops show when these two didn't have a turn."

"Yeah, think about other people, Sarah."

"Now go to the corner."

Sarah lifted herself, and staggered across the living room. She plopped down next to the television set, and buried her face between her knees. She wept as the boys turned to face Romona.

Andrew stomped over to the beanbag, and tugged at Sapphire's arm. Sapphire screamed as Romona gripped her torso.

"Please don't hurt her!" Tears filled her eyes.

"It's her turn," Andrew grunted.

"Please don't let them take me! Rommy!" Sapphire screamed as she slipped from Romona's grasp.

Romona kissed her on the lips. "I love you! I won't let this happ–"

Andrew's foot slammed into Romona's chest. He yanked Sapphire across the room, and slammed her on the floor before Taylor. He lifted her sundress, and tugged at her Sailor Moon panties. She squealed, trying to pull his hands off.

"Just let this happen!" Andrew popped her in the mouth. Romona gasped, Sapphire moved her hands. Andrew tossed pieces of cotton into the air, exposing Sapphire's fuzzy womanhood to his brother.

He sat back on the couch, as she quivered.

"Now, start!" Taylor pointed the gun at her twat.

"I don't want to," Sapphire groaned.

"Pl-please Sapph. For me."

She groaned. Her fingers reached her pussy, and rubbed her slit.

"You'll do okay … I promise."

Sapphire dug in. Her thighs clenched. She tossed her head back, fingers running down her hair, and moaned. She moaned louder, more frequent. The phone buzzed.

Sapphire screamed, then the gun roared. Sapphire shrieked as blood erupted from her crotch, and she kneeled over.

Romona screamed as she rushed to her girlfriend.

"It burns!" Sapphire reached out. Her eyes bulged in her sockets as Romona pulled her to her feet. "Please make it stop … just kill me!" 

"It's going to be okay, oh my God!" She walked her back to the beanbag. She glared at her brothers. "I hate both of you, and wish you were not my brothers!"

They laughed.

"We'll put her out of her misery once the game's over."

"It's your turn, by the way."

"What? But I'm your sister! You really are sick fuckers."

"And the Sun is bright, fucking Einstein."

Romona gritted her teeth and plopped down next to Sapphire. "Fine. You sick fuckers can watch me rub my twat, but I'm not coming over there." 

They nodded at each other and walked across the room; Rachel groaned as his boots trampled over her torso. Andrew kneeled with the camera. Taylor pressed the gun against her chest.

"Start!"

Romona's hand slid down her belly, snaking into her pants. Blue met green, their eyes locked. She fingered her hole with fury, while thumbing her clitoris.

The living room, and the smirks on her brothers' faces, faded into a blur. Sapphire, nude, no bullet in her pussy, and dancing, materialized. Bliss spread from her crotch, as Sapphire's hands dug into her orange curls. There was a buzz, followed by a click, somewhere in the distance. Sapphire leaned forward, her lips locked with Romona's; her tongue invaded her mouth. Romona clenched her thighs. Her chest heaved with each breath, she closed her eyes.

Another buzz emanated in the distance. Her fingers were drenched by something warm, then the world faded into darkness.

***

Taylor removed the gun, still smoking, from Romona's mouth. Blood trickled from her lips, as the crotch of her pants were soaked in piss.

Sapphire groaned. "Rommy!"

"Don't worry, you'll join her now." Andrew pointed the gun at her. Sapphire raised herself, pressing her head against the barrel, and closed her eyes. Andrew smirked, then fired.

A red mist erupted from the back of her head. Piss sprayed from her urethra, soaking the bottom of her dress.

"Are you still alive?" Rachel grunted as Andrew kicked her in the side. He placed the gun against her ear and fired. A gasp seeped from her lips as her body went stiff.

Taylor nudged Lynn. She didn't move.

"Just to be sure…," Andrew fired six rounds into her breasts.

"Hey, you can go now," Taylor shouted at Sarah.

Her watery eyes looked up. "R-really?"

"Yeah. Just leave your clothes here."

"I-uh…," Sarah lifted her shirt, tossing it aside. Her skirt hit the floor seconds later.

"Eager little slut!"

"Please … you promised."

"Alright! Get the hell outta here before I change my mind."

Sarah bolted to the door and flung it open. The brothers laughed as she ran down the street, screaming.

"Well, I better get this footage online before the cops arrive."

"I think I'm going to enjoy some quality time with our sister. You don't know how long I've wanted to fuck her."

"Have at her, bro!" He disappeared into the other room.

Taylor gripped Romona's pants, lifting her lower body into the air as he yanked them off. Her bare ass plopped down as the jeans flew across the room. He unfastened his belt, and pulled out his cock moments later.

He fell atop the beanbag, and seized his sister by the torso. He injected his dick into her twat. He hammered her pussy until his breathing was heavy. Romona's tits wobbled beneath her cropped t-shirt. Fire erupted in his groin, expanding down his legs, and across his torso. Taylor bellowed as his cock pulsated inside of her; he pumped her hole until semen bubbled up around his balls, oozing out onto the floor.

After a final groan, he collapsed onto his sister. He gulped atmospheres of air, as the room faded.

Andrew grabbed his shoulders minutes later. Sirens blared in the distance, moving closer.

"I managed to the video a few porn sites, and a few of Romona's social media accounts. I smashed the computer after I uploaded it to her YouTube."

"Good!"

"So, this is it?"

"Yeah. It's a shame that you didn't get any of this pussy."

"Yeah…."

"I could always hold off the pigs if you wanted to try and get a piece."

"Actually, that Asian chick who works at the convenient store has always caught my eye. If I go through the back door I might be able to slip past the police."

"Go for it, I gotcha covered." Taylor gripped his brother's hand. "I'll see you when you get to Hell."

"Likewise!" He ran through the kitchen. The backdoor swung open as five cop cars pulled into the lawn.

Taylor loaded the revolver, and dragged Sapphire's corpse to the window. His cock penetrated her pussy as the first shot shattered the glass.

"Come and get me, motherfuckers!"


End file.
